Watchers on the Wall
by Descena
Summary: 666. The night never ends... The mystery keeps building. And people are disappering. In a place as large as this, there's only one thing not to be missed. Terror fills the heart, haunting is his art. What will you do, when he comes for YOU?


**Title: Watchers on the Walls**

**Author: Descena aka Destiny**

**No copywriting...the characters were 'borrowed' for this fanfiction and our owned by their...owners, and WWE**

**Characters: About 40 of Raw's current roster with the exception of Amy (Lita), Adam (Edge) and Trish, whom are currently off the roster**

**Timeline: Current timeframe, 2007**

**Rated: M for Mature**

**Note: Not all the characters appear in the first chapter; Just the main ones**

* * *

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

Paul looked at his wife, Stephanie McMahon, and flipped the page in his car magazine. "I think it depends on what part of the day it is," he answered.

Sitting in their personal bus, while following the others, the well known WWE couple were doing anything they possibly could to kill time while on the road. It was the one thing that Stephanie hated, especially when she was caught up with work, while it was the one thing that Paul loved.

Stephanie however, not liking Paul's answer, rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "How could you say that to me?"

Paul in turn, turned another page, and sighed. "Don't get so worked up over it, Steph. You're not crazy."

Optimistically, she asked, "I'm not?"

Paul shook his head. "Nope…you're a McMahon."

Stephanie scowled and Paul grinned at her while she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Paul. She was trying to make him feel bad about his comment, but being with Stephanie for years now officially made Paul used to her moods. Her being angry for a good portion of the day was one of them. He learned when was a good time to approach her and when wasn't. Painfully he learned. Having been married for a few months didn't change that. Of course, it wasn't what he expected. After their marriage, Stephanie went back to television while earning a huge pay increase and promotion while Paul…well…nothing but the ring now on his finger had changed. Their life together was constantly put on hold because of the business. "_One last tour_," Stephanie had told him. "_One more and we'll take a break. It'll just be me and you_."

Of course…she said that two months ago.

Stephanie, still glaring at Paul, softened her expression somewhat, knowing what he was thinking. "You're still upset, aren't you?"

Paul glanced at her over his magazine, still trying to sound as calm and neutral as possible. "About what?"

Stephanie opened her arms up. "This," she replied, signaling the bus and their traveling. "You still want the getaway."

Paul rolled his eyes, to which Stephanie, thankfully, did not see. "What married man doesn't?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "Okay," she said quietly. "After this live show, we'll leave." Once the words were out of Stephanie's mouth, she had Paul's full attention. He put down the magazine looked at her. While Stephanie had hoped to earn a smile from him, he only glared at her.

"Really?" he challenged. "Why do I sense a déjà vu?"

Stephanie inwardly groaned. "Paul…I know I said it before…"

"Damn right you did…"

"But I mean it," she persisted. "This tour has exhausted me and we both need a break. I've realized that I've been neglecting you and works been hell…"

Paul crossed his arms over his chest this time and regarded his wife. "So…what do you want to do about it?"

Smiling at Paul, she slowly crawled over to him and sat in his lap. Though he was taken aback, he gladly wrapped his arms around her as she nuzzled her chin in his neck, inhaling his scent. "I want to go away with you. Just you and me. No work, no friends, no family, no computer and no phone."

Paul gleefully smiled. "I concur."

Looking up at her husband, Stephanie smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good."

Just as he leaned in to kiss her more tenderly, the bus suddenly screeched to halt, knocking them off balance as the tired beneath them squealed. Once the giant bus had stopped, they heard some shouting coming from outside. Though Stephanie couldn't make out the words entirely, she was pretty sure she heard a few good curse words being thrown around.

Glancing at Paul, curious, she stepped behind him as he opened the door and stepped outside the bus, his wife in tow. He slightly cursed when he stepped outside, not realizing that it was raining. Since it was dark outside, and there were no streetlights on the highway, it was hard to see.

"Steph, hand me a flashlight."

Within a minute, Paul switched on the light and he and Stephanie walked up to the bus in front of them where a group was standing outside the bus. "What happened?" Paul asked.

"Something happened to the first bus," he heard Randy Orton's voice say.

"Well, what happened?" Stephanie asked.

Though they couldn't see him too well, Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

"The rain," another voice with a heavy Spanish accent said.

Paul nodded, dumbfounded. "Yeah…it's raining."

The man shook his head angrily. "No…the rain," he said. "Flood."

"It's flooded up there?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," the man answered, nodding.

Paul sighed. "The bus got stuck."

Again, the man nodded. "We couldn't pull it out."

"Whose bus was it?" Stephanie asked.

"I think it was Mike's," Randy answered. "Adam, Lisa, Amy and Ric were on it."

"Are they okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," came a new voice. Paul lifted the light onto Michael's face. He in turn groaned and shielded his eyes while more people joined.

"What's going on?" Vince McMahon asked.

"The road ahead of us is flooded out," Paul answered.

"Was there a detour back there?" Stephanie asked.

One of the bus drivers, a tall black guy, shook his head. "Nah. The only thing on this road was a motel, about a mile back down the way we came."

John Cena nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing on this road. I don't even think it's on the map."

Stephanie glared at the driver closest to her. "Then why the hell are we on it?" she demanded angrily.

"Because you wanted to get there faster," the Spanish guy retorted.

Paul grabbed Stephanie before she could bitch slap the driver. "Calm down," he said gently.

Adam glanced at his watch and sighed. "Well, we're never gonna make it to Jacksonville in time."

"So what do we do?" Trish asked.

"We gotta go to the motel," Carlos stated, his words wrapping in his spanish accent. Earning a look from Stephanie he said, "It's the only logical thing. Until tomorrow morning, we have to wait out the rain storm."

"Which I suggest," Randy began, "we get back on the buses and head out before it kicks up again."

"I agree," Amy seconded.

As lightning flashed across the dark night sky, Stephanie saw a glimpse of the side of the road. Nothing but marsh land, thousands of miles out. Seeing all that nothingness freaked her out. She shivered and grasped Paul's hand, practically dragging him back to the bus.

"Keep your cell phones on," he managed to say to the others. "Just in case."

Climbing back into the bus, Paul closed the door and looked at Stephanie, who was closing the curtains to the windows. "What's the matter?"

Stephanie looked at him, drenched, and pointed to the door. "Can you lock the door?"

Raising an eyebrow, he did as his wife asked, and locked the door. He looked at her, panicking, and laughed softly. Stephanie turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the rain," he mocked.

Stephanie slapped him on the arm. "No…but I'm not comfortable of the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere in the center of a bad storm."

Again, Paul laughed. "You've been watching too many horror films, Steph."

Despite the nagging feeling that Stephanie had in the pit of her stomach, something she'd learn over the years to never ignore, she sighed and collected herself. _Paul's right…too many horror films…_ Stephanie sighed and sat down.

* * *

Paul helped Stephanie off of the bus as the last one pulled up beside them. Looking over at the motel in front of them, Stephanie cringed. Noticing it, Paul frowned and looked at his wife. "What's the matter?" he asked as Vince and Linda approached them.

"It looks like the Tower of Terror," she said.

Paul raised an eyebrown and looked at her parents. Vince shook his head and gave Paul a small grin. "She's been like this since she was a little girl," he laughed, earning him a dirty look from Stephanie.

"Come on," Linda said, linking her arm through her daughters. "Let's go and check in."

Walking into the lobby didn't settle Stephanie's nerves any. As they all walked in, she looked around. Expecting to see a nice glass coffee table surrounded by wonderful expesive tan couchs with fake trees in the corner, magazines on the table and nice relaxed music in the backround, she was looking at two torn up seats sitting against the wall with a window that was wide open with it's very dirty vaniella curtains flowly in and out do to the strong wind gusts. Paul watching Stephanie as he and Vince approached the counter. The old woman stood up as Stephanie joined her husband. The woman was fragile; her skin hanging off her bones, her eyes blood shot, and her oily gray, long hair, that looked like she hadn't seen a shower in over a decade. Stephanie felt like gagging; that, and handing the old woman a bottle of shampoo.

"What'd ya want?" she croaked.

Stephanie and Trish both exchanged looks that saw the old woman over a large boiling pot with a broom in one hand and a spell book in the other. A long way from being Charmed.

"We need to check out some rooms," Vince said.

The old woman looked past them and towards the others then back at Vince. "All of ya?"

Vince nodded and the old woman muttered under her breath as she reached for a small box. Sliding it to Vince, she replied, "I'll give ya'll the fifth floor."

"Uh, thanks…" he managed before she had disappeared in the back. As he reached for the keys, he cried out as giant spider jumped out from the box and scurried across the counter. Paul raised an eyebrow at him and snatched the box while Vince rubbed his hand on his jacket.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked.

Lisa laughed. "Don't tell me your scared of this place? You afraid the boogey monster is come out and get you?" she joked as she poked Amy.

Slapping her hand away, Amy cried, "Stop it! That shit isn't funny."

"Seriously," John added, taking his keys. "This place will give anyone the creeps."

"Only if you're a pussy," Randy snorted.

"Will you all stop it?" Vince said, rolling his eyes. "We're all tired and we really don't want to be here, but we have no choice now, alright? We're gonna double up on the rooms, go to sleep, then wake up first thing in the morning and head out to call in the bus."

"I can't believe those jerks wouldn't just help us," Trish complained, referring to the warrenty guys.

"It's a bad storm," Bobby said, grabbing his bag, "No one's gonna want to come out here. Especially this late."

* * *

Stephanie paced their hotel room's floor and looked at her phone, cursing at it again, as Paul unpacked their things. "Steph, what're you doing?"

"I'm calling Shane."

"Aurora is fine," he said. "We called them two hours ago."

"Okay, but we didn't call them and tell them about the storm or that we're trapped in this creepy place tonight," she said. "Ugh! Worthless piece of shit!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's not picking up a signal," she whined.

"Stephanie…just go to bed."

Stephanie looked at Paul. "Do you have any idea what's been on that bed?" Paul raised an eyebrow. "There could be those invisible bugs…"

Paul groaned. "Steph…what's gotta into you?"

"Take a look around Paul! I am soaked and stuck in a shitty ass motel!"

"Hotel," Paul corrected.

"I don't give a shit if they called this place a castle!" she yelled.

"Look, will it make you feel better if I got you a hot shower running?" Thinking about it, Stephanie nodded. "Okay." Sighing, Paul went into the bathroom, very…small bathroom, and threw back the curtains. Turning the facuet on, he frowned when no water came out, just a screeching sound from within the wall. He turned the knob the opposite way and stepped back as the facuet suddenly spewed out muddy water. Grimacing, he quickly shut off the water, pulled back the curtain and closed the bathroom door.

Stephanie looked up at him as she rang out her hair. "What's going on?"

Paul tried to put on his easing grin, but found that he couldn't when he noticed Stephanie's expression. "Yeah…the shower's not gonna happen."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Great!"

"Let's just get some rest, okay?" he voiced as he shut the lights off. Crawling into the bed, he readjusted the pillows and lied down as Stephanie rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to fall into a deep sleep. The only sound that could be heard was the rain and wind against the window; until Stephanie muttered…

"If I get bit by anything, I'm divorcing you."


End file.
